


Like A Dream

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comicdrabbles, Coping, Ficlet, Gen, Home, a tiny bit angsty maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being finally back home doesn't feel real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** prompt #28 - Under the Open Sky

The first time Ollie woke up in his old room he wasn't sure if this was happening at all. Maybe he hadn't woken up, but had just fallen asleep and this _was_ the dream. He'd been on the island for so long that the only thing that felt real anymore were his nightmares, his memories and dreams.

Being back home just seemed too much like one of the very good dreams. A tantalizing dream.

Lying in bed made him uncomfortable. So he got up and out of bed, opened the windows wide and breathed the cool night air. It made him feel a little better.

A part of him was glad to be home. Another part of him just couldn't sleep here, locked in, without a clear view of the stars, without a quick way out into the open. That part of him was also the part that had trouble accepting that all of this was real and not a dream, that he was really home now and wouldn't wake up back on the island.

He grabbed a cushion from the bed and threw it to the floor. Lying down in front of the window, on the hard floor made it all more real.

It was not a dream. He was really back with his family. Back in Starling City.

But he was also not the boy who had been at home in this house. Not anymore.

It was not a dream. He could finally get to work, avenge his father – avenge this city.


End file.
